


Blizzards and Runes

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fire Lighter, Fluff, Gift Fic, IgNoct, Indoor Ignoct Exchange, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Mutual pining referenced but not shown, cussing/cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: A blizzard caught them unprepared and separated them from their friends. Finding a cave to wait out the storm they settle in to the change of pace and finally say some important things to each other.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	Blizzards and Runes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for ByLunaAvalon for the Indoor Ignoct Exchange.  
> Prompt: Noctis and Ignis are trapped in a cave together because of a snow drift.

They’d been separated from Gladiolus and Prompto in the sudden blizzard, and were too busy trying to find somewhere to get out of it to worry about them much. Noctis was looking behind them, trying vainly to see through the whirls of snow, their own footprints were already gone. He’d never felt more lost in his life, his fingers were too cold, having not thought he’d need his warmer coat or gloves. The fingerless ones on his hands were no protection against the cold, and the jacket had no hood. He was honestly too tired and cold to bring out his phone to look at a map of the area and learn where he was or call warmer clothing into existence.

He was yanked off balance as Ignis grabbed his elbow and pulled him toward a looming shadow in the mass of white. “I think we’ve found a cave. We’ll need to be on the lookout for daemons though, so please be alert?”

Noctis flushed and pulled his cold hands from his jacket pockets, “Right. Sorry.”

Ignis nodded his head and let go of him, moving further into the darkness. They walked for what felt like ages with their flashlights and echoing footfalls the only source of life. Rounding a corner they paused as across the way were familiar runes on the ground.

“Huh.” The sound seemed forced out of Ignis’ throat, “I wasn’t expecting a haven. Though, it looks as though it has not seen use in a long time. Do you still have that second tent in your extra space, the one the King foisted on you as a precaution?”

Noctis blinked, he’d forgotten about that. “I should, I haven’t pulled it out at all yet. It’s probably going to be pretty musty.”

“It will have to do.” Ignis shrugged a shoulder as they walked over to the haven, the runes getting brighter as they stepped upon them.

Noctis’ eyes narrowed quizzically, “I’ve never seen it do that before.”

“Neither have I. Though, I’ve read about it.” Ignis left it at that and held out a hand to Noctis, silently asking for the tent.

“You’ve read about it?” Noctis pulled the tent from the extra-dimensional space and handed it over, “There’s a small kitchen set too.” He pulled that out next, “Should I... um, try to find some wood or something?”

Ignis chuckled, “Yes I’ve read about it, no I’m not going to tell you right now. It’s too bloody cold. If you’d set up the tent, I’ll get us something hot to drink going. We shouldn’t need wood as this has a bunsen burner.”

Noctis sighed, “I can try. Not sure how well my fingers are going to work right now.”

Ignis grunted in response and they both set to work. Ignis finished his set up first and came over to help Noctis put the poles in the now pinned down tent. He took a moment to cup Noctis’ hands in his own and blow on them as they were red and cracking with cold. He didn’t notice the way Noctis blushed as his face was already flushed from the cold.

“I’m making hot cocoa. If you can grab our sleeping bags, or some of the extra ones I made you pack, and maybe get yourself in some dry clothes, I’ll see about getting it in mugs.” He looked over his charge with worried eyes.

Noctis forced a smile to his cold face, “Sounds good Specs.”

With that he ducked into the tent, pulling out spare sleeping bags, as their normal ones were set up in Gladiolus’ tent where hopefully he and Prompto were at. Then he pulled out the extra bag of things he knew were Ignis’ and his own bag of clothes. He changed as quickly as his cold body allowed and dried his hair with a towel. When he stepped out of the tent the air was crisp with cold but sweetened by the smell of hot chocolate.

“Smells good, you should go change too. Can’t have you catching a cold.” Noctis gestured him inside the tent. “I pulled out your bag.”

“Ahh, thank you Noct.” Ignis was shivering noticeably, so Noctis was glad when he finally zipped himself in the tent to dry off and change.

In the meantime Noctis stared diligently at the small tin pot sitting on the bunsen burner, stirring it occasionally so it didn’t burn, not actually sure of when it would be ‘done’ enough to pour out. He was so busy staring into the swirling chocolate and doing his best to NOT imagine what it would be like to enter the tent and join his adviser, he never heard the tent unzip or Ignis’ footfalls come up behind him. He was sure Ignis would not appreciate his horny thoughts, they weren’t an item after all. He wasn’t sure Ignis liked anyone in such a way, and felt guilty wanting him to think those thoughts about him.

Noctis startled as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a hard chest. He relaxed instantly before his brain registered that he was probably dreaming and should wake up before Ignis actually came back. He opened eyes he wasn’t sure when he’d closed, and straightened, the arms however didn’t leave. He blinked and looked down at them, yes, those were definitely Ignis’ gloves, his coat sleeves... Noctis turned his head to look back at Ignis confused.

“Too forward?” Was Ignis’ question. Noctis blinked unsure of what was happening. Ignis sighed and dropped his arms, reaching around Noctis to grab a mug and tip the pot into it, and then the other. He turned off the burner and took a look around the area before nodding his head toward the tent. “Come in the tent and sit with me? I’ll explain what I know of the runes flashing like that, and it will be warmer.”

“Um, sure.” Noctis took his mug and headed for the tent, unzipping it and climbing inside, staking a claim on one of the sleeping bags and waiting for Ignis.

Ignis followed and sat on the other sleeping bag, zipping the tent up behind him. He smiled over at Noctis and took a sip of his cocoa, his long fingers wrapped around it to warm. Noctis was basically huddled around his own mug for warmth. “I’m not sure if there’s a specific book on the subject or not, but it’s noted in several different journals that the runes will flash like that if lovers stand on them together.”

Noctis nearly spit out the swallow of cocoa he’d taken, “L-lovers?”

“Mmm,” Ignis nodded and took another swallow. “I’d say we’d have to discount it, as we’ve stood on several different havens together and it’s never happened before, plus, we aren’t lovers.”

Noctis bit back his disappointment at that and nodded his head, looking down into his drink.

“However, I would like to change that last part.” Noctis’ head jerked up, his eyes wide, nearly spilling his drink. Ignis gave him a soft smile, “You didn’t mishear me.”

“I... you... what?” Noctis was so confused now, he’d thought Ignis wasn’t interested in anyone, let alone _him_.

Ignis stretched across the space and plucked Noctis mug from his slack fingers, setting it aside along with his own. “Is it really so unbelievable?”

“I...” Noctis shook his head, “Oh gods, I’m dreaming again aren’t I?” He flopped back onto the sleeping bag and groaned.

“Dreaming? Noctis Lucis Caelum, you sit up right this instant!” He grudgingly did as commanded, pulling at his sweater as his body was now overly warm from embarrassment. “Do you dream about us being together?”

Mortified, all Noctis could do was nod his head.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Ignis’ confused expression and the ludicrissy of his words loosened Noctis’ tongue. “Seriously? How does someone ask the Adviser to the Crown Prince to fuck them over his desk? Or hold their hand during state dinners? Or give them good morning and goodnight kisses? How does a person ASK for that Ignis?! Let alone when said person _IS_ the Crown Prince. Since apparently falling for your retainers if frowned upon!”

He was so huffy about it he missed Ignis’ smile, did in fact not notice he had lunged for him until their lips connected. It was quick and jarring, and Noctis simply wanted more of it. “Well, I don’t have a desk at the moment, would sleeping bags suffice?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at him, “Just gonna go in for the big one huh?”

Ignis chuckled, “Would you rather I beat around the bush for another five to ten years before asking you out?”

His eyes narrowed more and he deadpanned, “I’d like to be asked out before getting sexed.”

Ignis threw back his head and laughed, “That’s fair.” Controlling himself he gave Noctis a wicked grin, “Would the Crown Prince of Lucis be willing to date his most humble Adviser, forever if applicable?”

Noctis’ insides melted. “Sometimes I hate you.” Ignis snorted. “But yes, I will date you Ignis. I love you a little too much to tell you no.”

Ignis seemed to go soft at the news and he lifted one of Noctis’ hands to his lips. “I love you as well Noct. So very much.”

“We are so dumb, I’ve wanted you for years.” Noctis tugged on Ignis’ hand and the man moved over and wrapped himself around him.

“Same. Sorry it took us attempting to freeze to death to get here.” Ignis chuckled.

“S’okay, we’ve got all the extra pillows, sleeping bags, and blankets. We’ll be fine. Especially if we get around to that big one on my list.” Noctis turned his head up to give Ignis a gentle kiss. “I honestly wouldn’t mind.”

Ignis smiled, “I’m sure it can be arranged Highness.”


End file.
